Bright Man: Attack of the Neyons
Bright Man: Attack of the Neyons is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, which stars the Robot Master Bright Man. In this game, he faces the Neyons, enemy robots based on various colors of neon light (Bright Man's dislike according to the CD Data) who serve the Evil Energy. Bright Man starts out with his arm cannon and Flash Stopper. The one giving him information is Dr. Selenia, the female scientist who rebuilt him. Story {Black screen} Text 20XX {Female scientist, Dr. Selenia, is rebuilding Bright Man.} Text A female scientist, Dr. Selenia, has found the Robot Master Bright Man, and is rebuilding him for good purposes. {Bright Man stirs.} {Bright Man gets up} Bright Man: Where am I? Dr. Selenia: Welcome back! I am Dr. Selenia. I am the one who rebuilt you. Since both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily passed on years ago, and Mega Man had long since changed back to Rock to have a peaceful life, scientists around the world are rebuilding past Robot Masters and reprogramming them for good purposes rather than evil. I also waterproofed your bulb, should you need to be in underwater areas. {Bright Man is soon bring light to an blackout.} Text It didn't take long for Bright Man to use his abilities to help an area suffering a blackout. {Glowing figures of enemies appeared.} Text But soon, the ones responsible for the blackout, calling themselves the Neyons, emerged. {Purple Evil Energy skull appears above them.} Text And the influence controlling them is revealed. Dr. Selenia: I heard of that from Rock. It's known as the Evil Energy! Bright Man: And with a name like that, it's not good for humanity at all! I'll put a stop to it and bring light back to the people! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Brownout Zone (a dim version of Bright Man's stage in the NES Mega Man 4) Boss: Boss Totem Polen (a taller version of the Totem Polen enemy--hit the top block) Stage Select (the Neyons) * Crimson Neyon (Fire element, red color) ** Weapon: Scarlet Blazer (a swift straight horizontal stream of fire) ** Weakness: Sapphire Splash * Mandarin Neyon (Bomb element, orange color; stage is in a city ruins) ** Weapon: Orange Mine (can either be thrown in an arc, or laid on a floor to be a trap) ** Weakness: Beryl Slasher * Saffron Neyon (Electric element, yellow color) ** Weapon: Xanthous Shock (an electrical beam that flows in a sine wave) ** Weakness: Teal Freeze * Viridian Neyon (Blade weapon, green color; stage is in a jungle and temple) ** Weapon: Beryl Slasher (a short-ranged, greenish blade) ** Weakness: Xanthous Shock * Turquoise Neyon (Ice element, cyan color) ** Weapon: Teal Freeze (a three-way ice shot) ** Weakness: Scarlet Blazer * Azure Neyon (Water element, medium blue color) ** Weapon: Sapphire Splash (similar to Water Wave) ** Weakness: Orchid Vortex * Lavender Neyon (Gravity weapon, violet color; stage is in a space station) ** Weapon: Orchid Vortex (similar to Black Hole Bomb) ** Weakness: Fuchsia Seeker * Fuchsia Neyon (Homing weapon, pink color; sky/flying themed stage) ** Weapon: Fuchsia Seeker (a homing missile weapon) ** Weakness: Orange Mine Final Stages The final stages are in what is called the Blackout Anomaly, a strange black crystal fortress created by the Evil Energy. Blackout Anomaly 1: Outer Walls Boss: Minoan Dispenser (drops the Minoan (Fan Blade) enemies--destroy five, and the boss self-destructs) Blackout Anomaly 2: Blackout Corridor Boss: Negative 10000 Watton (shoot Dompans that emerge to hit the boss--six hits will defeat it) Blackout Anomaly 3: Blackout Generator Boss: Generator Core (shoots out strange orbs; weak to Beryl Slasher--hit the main nucleus) Blackout Anomaly 4: Master Computer {Boss Rush here} Boss: Cyber Tako Trash (similar to the Tako Trash boss in Mega Man 4; weak to Fuchsia Seeker--hit the "gem" above the eyes) Stage 5: Security Sector Boss: Evil Energy--Toad Man Clone (weak to Orange Mine) Stage 6: Evil Energy Anomaly (sort of a surreal area) Final Boss: Evil Energy --Phase 1: Shadow of Bright Man (weak to Teal Freeze) --Phase 2: Floating Energy Skull (weak to Orchid Vortex--hit the sphere when it opens its mouth) Category:Conceptual fan games